My Heart Belongs To You
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Korra 'runs into' Asami in a way neither of them quite expected
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the _Legend of Korra_ or its characters. They're created and owned by Bryke (Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko) and Nickelodeon~

**Author's Note** - This story takes place in an AU/Alternate Universe. Hope you all enjoy! =3

* * *

**~My Heart Belongs To You~  
**

* * *

"Oh damn, damn, damn! I am sooo late! Tenzin is going to _kill_ me if I don't get this package delivered on time!" Korra muttered to herself as she zipped along on her ten-speed delivery bike, flying through the city's gridlocked traffic. "Tenzin's Speedy Air Delivery. We'll bend the air itself to get your delivery to you on time," Korra muttered under her breath the motto of Tenzin's delivery company as she flew past the popular flower shop, _Asami's Floral Paradise_. Korra spared a quick glance out of the corner of her eye to spot the store's young owner, Asami Sato, arranging flowers on a stand before her store.

It was one of Korra's favourite things to do...watch Asami be...well..._beautiful_. It was one of the highlights of the tanned, young woman's day and Korra let out a soft, wistful sigh as she allowed her eyes to rove over Asami's gorgeous figure a little too long.

The blaring horn and loud _screech_ of tires was Korra's first clue that she probably wasn't going to get her package delivered on time. Her second clue was her bike being knocked out from under her, and her body sailing through the air to land _hard_ across the stand of flowers she'd just seen Asami stand before.

Korra let out a low, pained groan as her vision swim before her, and her back ached worse than when she was play-wrestling with her best bud Bolin, and he tossed her around the practice mat like a rag-doll.

"Oh, my goodness, Korra! Are you okay!" Asami's sweet, beautiful voice filled Korra's hearing, and even though she was feeling anything _but_ okay, a slightly-goofy grin slipped across Korra's lips as Asami's soft, delicate hands gently cupped her face.

"Never...never better, Asami. Did you...did you catch the number of that...of that bus that must've hit me? The dumbass driver is gonna have'ta...gonna have'ta pay Tenzin for the cost...of my bike," Korra was able to mumble out, as she felt strong hands gently lift her up.

"_Please_, be careful with her. She landed pretty hard when she was knocked off her bike. Please take her up to my apartment upstairs," Korra heard Asami say to someone, who picked her up like she weighed practically nothing. The heady scent of the flowers penetrated Korra's muddled senses, and she sighed softly as the familiar scent that always reminded her of Asami, began to relax her body.

"I've already called Tenzin and the hospital, and I _really_ think that you should let Tenzin take you there, to get checked out when he arrives Korra," Asami said worriedly, as she gently ran her fingers through Korra's dark hair, after the person who had carried her upstairs gently laid her down on Asami's bed.

"No, no hospital. I'm...fine. I'm fine here with you, Asami. I'm always fine...when I'm...with you..." Korra trailed off softly, while uttering words she would have _never_ said, had her brain not been rattled from her fall.

Asami gently bit her lower lip; her calming, gentle finger strokes through Korra's thick hair pausing briefly at the softly uttered words; before resuming their gentle stroking.

"You silly goose," Asami murmured affectionately, as she watched Korra's eyelids slowly close, and her body grow slack with sleep.

"I'm still going to at least call my family doctor. You're a pretty strong, resilient...and beautiful...young woman, Korra. But I won't feel better until I _know_ that you will be okay," Asami whispered softly to the sleeping Korra before she leaned forward, hesitated for a second or two before continuing onward, and gently brushed her lips against Korra's forehead.

"I feel better when I'm near you too..." Asami whispered softly into Korra's ear; saying out loud the words she didn't have the courage to say to an awake Korra...yet.

* * *

_To be continued?_

* * *

**AN** - So, what do you guys think? Should this little story be continued? ^^

I just really wanted to take Korra and Asami out of the drama and angst situation they are currently in (which includes all the Mako-drama-angst), and just have them somewhere where they can just focus on each other~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

Korra awoke with a slight start what felt like hours later, to the feeling of a slight weight on her stomach. She looked down with slightly-dazed blue eyes to see Asami's head pillowed on her stomach. The slightly-taller girl's lustrous hair, was spread out over the sheet that covered Korra's body, and the azure-eyed girl couldn't help but smile at how adorable Asami looked in her sleep. There was a slight worry line creasing Asami's forehead, that Korra assumed was probably caused by Asami sitting by her side this whole time worrying about her health.

And speaking of her health; Korra sat up further in the bed with a slight wince, as her back muscles protested at the unwelcome movement. Korra just barely managed to keep a pained moan from slipping passed her lips, as she didn't want to awaken the still-sleeping Asami. Once she had situated herself, so that she was leaning her sore back against the soft pillows on the bed, Korra returned her gaze to the sleeping florist.

_She must have stayed by my side the entire time I was out,_ Korra thought to herself with an affectionate smile as she reached forward slowly, to lightly trace her finger down the worry line creasing Asami's forehead.

The light touch must have been enough to awaken the sleeping girl, as Asami's nose twitch slightly and then her beautiful sea-green eyes opened, and she focused in on Korra's face with a sleepy smile.

Korra returned the soft smile, doing her best to keep it from being goofy as she fought the waves of butterflies in her stomach, that made her feel like a schoolgirl with the world's biggest crush.

"Hey," Asami said softly, as she kept her head down on Korra's stomach, while reaching forward to gently take one of Korra's hands into hers.

"Hey," Korra replied back, while giving Asami's hand a light squeeze.

Asami returned the light touch, before slowly sitting up and stretching her slightly-sore back muscles out, while keeping hold of Korra's hand.

"How are you feeling now? Are you still in pain? Tenzin and my family doctor came while you were out, and the doctor left a prescription for a pain reliever. He says that while you suffered no broken bones, your muscles would still be sore and hurting for a couple days, especially your back. And you're to take it easy for the next few days. Tenzin immediately agreed that you should have a few days off, so you don't need to be in to work for the rest of the week. But he expects you to be back home by at least tomorrow, so that Pema can fawn all over you until you're better. The kids have also been told to be on their best behavior while you're resting," Asami said with a small grin, while she absently rubbed her thumb against the back of Korra's hand.

Korra gulped softly at the soothing, yet electrifying feel of Asami's soft skin rubbing against hers.

"I'm guessing that Tenzin called my parents to let them know that I was alright?" Korra asked, as she wrapped both of her hands around Asami's.

Asami nodded as she replied, "Yes he did. And while they were understandably worried and upset, they trust that you'll be alright staying with your godfather. And they know that Pema will smother you with love and care in their place." The corners of Asami's eyes crinkled in amusement, as she gave Korra her news.

"Oh, wait!" A sudden thought occurred to Korra, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "You just said that Tenzin was expecting me back home _tomorrow_. Does that mean...do you...am I staying here with...you...tonight?" Korra asked, with blue eyes growing wider as she spoke.

Asami kept quiet for so long, Korra began to worry that she may not answer. Then with a nervous lick of her lips, Asami asked in a slightly-worried voice, "is that alright? I didn't...I didn't want you to have to move about too much right after your accident, and Tenzin agreed that staying in one spot and resting your back for the night was a good idea. Did I...did I overstep?" Asami looked up at Korra from behind the long curtain of her hair, and Korra could do nothing but gaze back, entranced by the bright sheen of Asami's jade-coloured eyes.

"Korra?" Asami asked with a soft, curious lilt in her voice as she waited for Korra to respond.

"Huh? Oh, oh! No, no, it's totally fine! I don't mind sleeping with you...uhh...I mean sleeping with you in your bed...oh, god. I meant _staying_ here at your _home_ tonight, and totally sleeping on the couch!" Korra wished _desperately_ that the earth would somehow magically bend itself open, and swallow her whole.

A soft, lilting sound like tinkling bells caused Korra to peek out from behind her hands, which she had brought up to cover her badly blushing face. She was then treated to the most captivating sight she'd ever seen; Asami laughing softly while holding her stomach, and lightly covering her lips to try to keep her laughter in.

A small grin edged up the corners of Korra's mouth, and finally she joined Asami in her laughing; the air between them filling with the beautiful sound of two longtime friends, sharing a moment of joy and happiness.

* * *

**AN** - I love you guys. Srsly~ Thank you for the awesome reviews, and just taking the time in general to read this story. It really meant a lot to me =3

Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and please review to let me know what you thought of it~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how do I look?" Korra asked with a small grin, as she modeled the borrowed pajama top and bottom Asami had lent her for the night.

Asami stood and looked over Korra's slender body covered in her slightly long-legged pajamas, and nodded her head with a small grin of satisfaction.

"Perfect, if I do say so myself. But then of course those are _my_ PJ's, so I'm not surprised they look good," Asami answered with a teasing grin.

Korra gave a small snort of amusement, before she sat down gingerly on the edge of Asami's bed. Her back was still a bit sore, but the pain medication Asami had gotten for her from the local pharmacy was doing it's job, and it was mostly just a mild ache in her muscles now.

Korra began idly playing with a bit of the bed sheet beside her, before she looked back up at Asami and asked in a quiet, shy voice, "so ahh...about those sleeping arrangements...I _really_ was serious about sleeping on the couch. I don't want to put you out of your own bed."

Asami waved off Korra's statement, before she moved forward to take a seat beside her friend. She then gently took Korra's hands into her own before speaking again.

"It's absolutely no trouble, Korra. Your body needs a soft surface to rest on, and as nice as my couch is it's _not_ the best place for you to sleep on." Asami idly stroked her thumb against the back of Korra's hand, which caused a light shiver of pleasure to flow through Korra's body.

"I know, it's just...this is _your_ home, Asami. Your own little piece of the world that you created for yourself, without any help from that deadbeat father of yours," Korra said with the slight scowl on her face that was always present, whenever she had to remember the bastard who had walked out on Asami and her mother, when her green-eyed friend was only five-years-old.

Korra still remembered the very first time she had met Asami; Korra was visiting her godfather Tenzin, his wife, and their first-born of the family. She had been very young herself, but had been allowed to run free in the park near Tenzin's home. She'd managed to find a small water-slide that had been set up for young children, and she was having a ball slipping, sliding, and making small cupfuls of water with her hands to splash on the other children. It hadn't even mattered to her at the time that she was still in her shorts and t-shirt; Korra was a child that just enjoyed life as it was, and never worried or fretted about such silly things like soaked clothes.

Korra had looked up laughing after she'd soaked a young boy roughly her age, with reddish-orange eyes and spiky-black hair. While the boy grumbled and fussed, Korra's eyes alighted on a young girl around her age, sitting quietly by herself on a bench near the water-slide. The girl looked sad and lonely, and young Korra felt a strange and unfamiliar _twinge_ in her chest at the lonely girl's expression.

Well, Korra wasn't going to just stand around, and watch this girl be sad! Korra just wasn't built that way. She wanted _everyone_ around her to be happy, and to enjoy each day of life as much as she did.

So Korra marched herself over to the quiet girl, passing by another young boy with bright green eyes, who was laughing as he wrestled the red-eyed boy into the shallow pool of water surrounding the slide.

Once Korra was in front of the other young girl, who looked up at her from behind a curtain of pretty dark hair, Korra immediately stuck out her hand and exclaimed in a loud voice, "hi, I'm Korra! Can I be your friend?"

The young girl, who had pretty green eyes that reminded Korra of the sea-green ocean, looked back at Korra with a slightly-confused expression on her face. She looked around and then behind herself, as if in search of someone _else_ this strange young girl must be speaking to besides her. She then slowly raised her hand, and pointed at her chest as a softly-spoken, "are you talking to me?" slipped passed her lips.

Korra grinned brightly in response as she nodded her head vigorously, before she moved beside the girl and hopped up onto the bench beside her.

"My name is Korra. What's your name?" the inquisitive, bright-eyed Korra asked curiously.

"Asami...my name is Asami," the lime-green eyed girl answered, as she shyly tucked a strand of dark hair behind her small ear.

"Asami...that's a pretty name. From now on Asami, I'm going to be your new friend," Korra announced with a firm nod of her head.

Asami's small mouth fell open in a perfect 'oh' of shocked surprise at the other girl's pronouncement. Then a bright twinkle lit up her lime-green eyes, and she grinned back with a firm nod.

"Friends," Asami replied as she stuck out her hand, and delighted that her new friend immediately wrapped her small hand around hers, and shook back firmly.

"Friends." Korra's bright grin would have lit up a dark room.

From that day forward, Asami and Korra became practically inseparable. Korra didn't live in the city like her godfather Tenzin, but she started visiting from the country so often, eventually her parents granted her permission to move in with him, and his family when she was 15.

By then Asami's mother, who was practically a second mother to Korra, began to lose the battle with an incurable illness. She eventually passed away just after Asami's 17th birthday, and Korra remembered staying up all night with her best friend, as Asami cried out all the sadness and sorrow that filled her young heart.

And Asami's bastard father never showed his despicable face even _once_ during Asami's mother's illness, or even after her passing.

Tenzin had _immediately_ opened up his home to Asami, who was as much of a 'daughter' to him as Korra was. Asami however had to turn down Tenzin's hospitality, as she just really wanted to be alone during this period of heartbreak. The home she and her mother had lived in for as long as Korra had known her, was paid for in full. So Asami spent the next year there, slowly trying to put herself back together, and decide what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

It was Korra who eventually pointed her down her current life path, when her slightly-younger friend who was then 17 to her 18, showed up on her doorstep with the most beautiful display of flowers Asami had ever seen.

When asked what special occasion the flowers were for, Korra had just given the little carefree shrug that Asami always found adorable, and said that she just wanted her greatest friend in the world, to be around the most beautiful and fragrant flowers in the world. And something had just _clicked_ then for Asami. Her mother had always loved beautiful flowers, and had always kept a small garden full of them behind their home.

So, Asami had taken a portion of the money she and her mother had saved up over the years, leaving the larger sum that her mother had left for her in her will, and opened her own flower shop in the heart of the city. There was a quaint little apartment built atop the building her shop was to be housed in, and with only a little prodding from Korra, Asami also bought the apartment.

Then with the help of Korra and her best male friend Bolin, a friend she'd made the same day she and Asami became friends by the water-slide, Asami moved into her new home and business. Over the next two years, Asami's little flower shop had blossomed into a thriving business. Everyone who wanted the most exquisite, elegant, fragrant flowers around knew exactly where to go. And Korra had remained by her best friend's side the entire time.

And now Asami sat by Korra's side still gently stroking her tanned hand, while the blue-eyed girl tried desperately to think of a way to get out of sleeping in the same bed with her best friend. It wasn't as if Korra didn't _want_ to sleep right next to her secret crush. But lately it had just become harder and harder for her to keep a firm handle on how her body reacted to Asami's closeness. And she just didn't trust herself not to do something absolutely _mortifying_...like snuggling up to Asami's body while they both slept.

"_Please_ Korra, just stay here with me tonight. I'll feel better knowing that I'll be right here by your side if you need anything. And hey, I'll even make you some warm milk and cookies if you'll stay," Asami bribed with a cheeky grin, which finally caused Korra to let out a soft chuckle of defeat.

"Okay, okay miss-sneaky-with-her-bribes. I'll stay here with you tonight," Korra said with a soft grin for her best friend. "But I get the right side!" Korra then exclaimed as she wiggled her way backwards, and claimed the right side of the bed with a pillow tucked snugly against her stomach.

Asami laughed as she rose to her feet and walked towards the bedroom door, to head out to her small kitchen to get the promised...or rather _bribed_...milk and cookies.

"I'll be right back, Korra. Don't fall asleep and start any sweet dreams without me," Asami said with a quick wink over her shoulder, before slipping out of the room to head towards the kitchen.

Korra was left tightly clutching the pillow, her mouth hanging slightly open, and a mild shell-shocked look on her face.

"Did Asami just..._flirt_ with me?"

* * *

**AN** - Did I mention before that I loved y'all? Yes? Then let me SUPER-SIZE it. I super HEART you all! =D

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and warm welcome to this amazing fandom~ =D

I really hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and please review to let me know what you thought of it, as it really helps motivate me to get the next chapter out as soon as I can~ ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** - As usual I HEART you all~ But I heart you all even _more_ because there have been mutterings on the internet from people unhappy with ffnet's new policy of forcing people to 'opt-out' of author/story alerts, under the new comments/review box. Many were saying that they just wouldn't bother to leave reviews anymore, which made me very sad because it would be punishing the _authors_ by doing that, and _not_ ffnet at all. So, a BIG thank you to everyone who read and especially those who took the time to review, and a special thanks to the anon reviewers who I dearly wish I could have replied to, as I enjoy replying to readers ^.^

And now on with the new chap! Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

"I'm back, and I brought milk and cookies," Asami said in a singsong voice, as she gently pushed open her bedroom door, and entered the room carrying a tray in her hands. On the tray was a plate filled with warm chocolate chip cookies, and a tall glass of cold milk.

Korra's mouth began to water as she eyed the delectable 'meal' Asami had brought back for her. She immediately moved over on the bed, making room for her friend, and lightly patted the spot beside her for Asami to sit.

Asami smiled back at her friend, as she placed the small tray down onto her bedside table, and then gracefully sat down on the bed beside Korra.

"Those look _really_ good, Asami. Did you just bake them or something?" Korra asked as she reached to take a cookie, but was beaten to them by Asami reaching over her hand, and plucking one of the tasty treats from the plate.

Korra flashed Asami a slightly surprised look, as her jade-eyed friend held the pilfered cookie up to her lips with a teasing grin. Korra's eyebrow slowly rose before a mischievous grin crossed her lips, and she leaned forward to bite into the warm, chocolate-gooey cookie.

A light moan of pleasure escaped Korra, at the sinfully-delicious taste that exploded across her tongue. She did her best to lick every stray bit of chocolate from her lips, as she didn't want to miss a taste of this delectable treat.

Asami sat transfixed by the expression on Korra's face, as her aqua-eyed friend licked her lips clean of all chocolate, with her eyes closed in pure enjoyment of the cookie Asami _had_ just baked for her. The cookies took fifteen minutes to bake in the oven, and then another five minutes to cool on the kitchen table. And now all Asami's efforts had been rewarded, as Korra helped herself to the rest of the small pile of cookies on the plate.

Asami absentmindedly finished off the rest of the cookie Korra had bitten into, then blushed lightly when she realized what she'd done, as the thought that she'd 'tasted' where Korra had tasted entered her mind.

"Ahh, that was excellent, Asami. You treat me so well," Korra said with a soft smile for her friend, as she gently rubbed her full tummy. The cold milk had been the perfect compliment to the warm cookies, and Korra could now feel a pleasant, lassitude settling over her. A small yawn escaped her causing Asami to giggle, which made a light blush blossom across Korra's face.

"Hey, don't laugh! Your cookies are like...like magic cookies! They're totally knocking me out," Korra murmured with a light grin as she moved back up onto the bed, and snuggled down under the comfy sheets.

Asami let another small chuckle escape her as she slowly rose to her feet, and picked up the tray now holding the empty plate and glass.

"I'll be right back," Asami whispered softly to the already half-asleep Korra.

Korra nodded back drowsily, as she did her best to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to fall asleep without her friend by her side.

Asami was quick in the kitchen; washing, drying, and putting away the now-clean plate and glass. She was back in her bedroom in just a few minutes, and found Korra fast asleep in her bed. She paused in the doorway to smile tenderly at her tuckered-out friend, before flipping the light switch by the door. The room was immediately plunged into moon-lit darkness, as the moon's soft translucent rays filtered in through her bedroom window.

Asami made her way over to the bed, and climbed onto the side Korra had left open for her, being careful not to jostle her sleeping friend. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment that she quickly stifled, as she knew that Korra truly needed her rest after the day she'd had.

Asami lay down with a soft sigh, looked over at her friend's peaceful features, and wished that she could see those beautiful, baby blues once more before she fell asleep. She then leaned forward to gently press her lips against Korra's forehead, and as she leaned back she was startled to see those same baby blues staring right back at her. A light grin tugged up the corners of Korra's lips as she took a blushing Asami into her arms, and snuggled up against her best friend.

Asami did her best to keep her blush down, but as Korra gently wrapped her arms around her body, and pulled her closely against her the blush became tenfold. Asami gently buried her face against Korra's neck, and prayed her friend didn't feel the heat from the blush staining her cheeks.

Korra let out a sleepy chuckle, as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Asami's back. Slowly, Asami began to relax into Korra's gentle embrace, and a soft yawn escaped her as she finally allowed her body to fully relax.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me today, Asami. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Korra whispered softly against Asami's ear. A light shiver made its way through Asami's body, and she gently tightened her hold on Korra.

"You always take such good care of _me_, Korra. I always love being able to return the favour," Asami whispered back as she rested her head against Korra's shoulder, and allowed her eyelids to slowly close.

Korra tightened her arms in a gentle squeeze, and then let peaceful silence settle over them, as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

~o~o~o~

"Hey Asami, have you seen my other boot? I found the left, but the right seems to be miss...ing...Asami?" Korra's words trailed off as she came down the winding staircase, that led down into Asami's flower shop at the back of the store. The store was still closed as it didn't open to the general public for another hour, but there was already someone standing before Asami in the shop.

Holding a large bouquet of flowers, flashing a white-toothed grin that left most girls swooning, with spiky gelled-black hair and smoldering-red eyes focused on Asami, stood Korra's ex-boyfriend.

"Mako!" Korra exclaimed in shock, as the dark-haired young man turned to look at his ex-girlfriend in equal shock.

"What are _you_ doing here!" the twin cry split the air of the small flower shop.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mako, what are you doing here so early? In fact, why are you here _at all_?" Korra asked with a light scowl as she shuffled over to Asami's side wearing just her socks, while holding the boot she'd managed to find.

Mako returned her scowl as his eyes tracked first to the boot, and then down to Korra's socked feet.

"I could ask you the same thing. But sleepovers are probably common between you two anyways. Being as you're girls and all," Mako replied with all the certainty of a guy, who believes he knows why females do certain things.

Asami rolled her eyes at this, and quickly brought Mako's attention back to her before Korra could possibly bite his head off, as the glowering expression on her face indicated she would do.

"So, what do I owe you for this...unexpected visit and flowers, Mako?" Asami asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Oh, these...well, they're just some flowers I picked up on my way here. Nothing that could compare _of course_ to the wonderful flowers you sell yourself, Asami," Mako replied in what he believed to be his most 'suave' voice.

This time it was Korra who rolled her eyes.

"Really, Mako? _Really_? You brought a florist who sells flowers...well..._flowers_? You couldn't come up with anything more original?" Korra asked mildly, as she waved her hand at the small bouquet Mako held in his hands.

Mako once again turned his scowl on Korra, as he replied, "I wasn't exactly expecting an _audience_ when I did this. Would you mind just leaving please?"

"No, I'd actually like Korra to stay. She's my house guest, and there's no reason for her not to be in my store right now," Asami interrupted quietly.

Mako quickly turned his eyes away from the triumphant smile tugging up Korra's lips, and focused his attention back on the person he'd _actually_ come to see.

"Listen Asami, I just wanted to ask if you were still willing to go with me to the wedding?"

Korra's back snapped ramrod-straight when she heard the word _wedding_, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Mako.

"What...wedding?" Korra ground out slowly between her teeth, which caused Mako to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Does she _really_ need to be here for this? It's kind of you know..._very_ awkward to ask out a friend, when my ex-girlfriend is standing _right there_," Mako exclaimed, as he gestured towards Korra.

Asami could _almost_ feel sorry for him, as she did recognize that the current situation probably was a bit embarrassing for him. But she _didn't_ want Korra to leave. She enjoyed having the other girl standing so close to her; almost protectively close in fact. And Asami didn't want the warmth that Korra generated to go away.

"Mako, it's fine. Stop stressing so much over Korra being here. And yes, I'm still willing to be your plus-one for your friend's wedding. Just as long as you remember that I'm only doing this as a _favour_. Nothing more," Asami said sternly, as she lightly shook her finger in Mako's face.

The brilliant smile that lit up Mako's face, that would have had lesser women swooning over him, just filled Korra with pure annoyance.

"Hey Asami, I'm going to have to go out for a while. I have...some things...I need to take care of," Korra muttered under her breath, as she turned to head back upstairs.

"Korra, wait! Please don't go. I thought you were going to spend the day here...with me," Asami said in a soft voice tinged slightly with hurt. It took everything within Korra not to melt on the spot, when she looked back into Asami's eyes. But then her gaze trekked over to the slightly-smirking Mako, and her gut roiled in anger causing her to quickly avert her eyes.

"I'll be back later, Asami. I promise. I just need a bit of fresh air for a while," Korra replied as she flashed Asami a weak smile, then turned and made her way quickly back upstairs.

Asami turned eyes blazing with anger onto Mako, which immediately wiped the smug smile from his face.

"You really can be such a _jerk_ sometimes, Mako!" Asami growled angrily, as she grabbed the flowers from Mako's hands, dropped them onto the counter, then turned to quickly follow after Korra.

Mako could only stare after Asami with a dumbfounded expression, before he spoke up in a bewildered voice.

"What'd I do?"

~o~o~o~

Asami had been unable to convince Korra to stay the morning, and now Korra found herself sitting by the small lake she always enjoyed swimming in. She picked up a small stone and lightly skimmed it across the water, as she tried to wrangle her twisted-up emotions into a semblance of calm.

She wasn't succeeding.

"Yo Korra, why you looking so glum, chum?" a familiar and cheerful voice spoke up behind Korra, and she rolled her head to the side as her best bud Bolin took a seat on the grass beside her.

"Did Asami send you?" Korra asked quietly as she rested her head on her arms, which were laying across her drawn-up knees.

Bolin hummed a light _mmhm_ as he made himself comfortable on the grass. Once upon a time he used to have the biggest crush on Korra, but they really did work best as best friends, and Bolin wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Korra. Which was why he would never understand...not if he lived for a hundred zillion years...how his dumb brother could mess up his relationship with Korra. And now it looked as if Mako was actively trying to _nuke_ what was left of their 'friendship' by going after Asami, whom Korra had once told them both, "was completely off-limits."

But Mako enjoyed doing things that suited himself only, no matter if it hurt others in the process. It was an _incredibly_ bad trait on Mako's part, and as his brother Bolin felt he had the right to call his brother on that. Because it almost always ended with Mako causing trouble not just for himself, but for everyone else around him.

And now he was trying to make moves on Asami, and Bolin _knew_ that was rubbing Korra wrong all kind of ways.

"I must apologize for my brother...as usual. You know how much he believes in his own head that he's somehow the world's gift to women," Bolin said as he plucked a long blade of grass from the ground, and began lightly chewing on it.

Korra let out a long sigh, as she lightly poked a small stick into the ground before her.

"Why the hell is he even trying to mess around with her, Bolin? Doesn't he know that she's too damn good for him," Korra muttered angrily, as she began stabbing the end of the stick repeatedly into the ground, churning up the dirt before her.

Bolin reached over and gently took the stick from Korra's hand, as he looked at his friend with gentle affection.

"Why haven't you told her yet how much you like her?" Bolin asked softly.

Korra blushed as she muttered under her breath that she was too scared to.

Bolin chuckled softly, and lightly patted his friend's shoulder.

"But if you don't do it soon Korra...you may very well lose her to my womanizing brother, and neither of us wants _that_," Bolin said with a grin, as he tried to coax his friend into telling Asami how much she truly liked her.

"Remind me again why I _ever_ told you that I liked her," Korra asked with feigned-annoyance, even as an answering affectionate grin tugged up the corners of her lips.

"Because I'm the most _awesome_ friend in the whole world! And also because you used to make so many damn moon-eyes at her, it was kind of impossible for me _not_ to notice," Bolin replied with a wide, teasing grin.

Korra let out a low groan as she buried her face in her arms, even as she leaned over sideways to playfully nudge her shoulder against Bolin's.

"But seriously Korra, you _really_ should tell her. You may not believe me, and in fact you _haven't_ believed me before every time I've told you this, but I think...no...I _know_ that Asami would feel the same way. I'm a pretty observant guy, ya know. No one else seems to believe me on this, but I _do_ see tons of stuff most people don't even notice," Bolin said as he puffed up his chest, and gave an exaggerated confident nod.

Korra couldn't help but give a small laugh before her laughter slowly trailed off, and she looked thoughtfully back down at the ground.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay?" Bolin asked in a hopeful voice.

Korra raised her head and her sky-blue eyes burned with determination and purpose, as she lightly clenched her hand into a fist.

"Yes, I'm going to tell Asami how I truly feel about her. And nothing and no one _including_ Mako is going to stop me!" Korra exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, with Bolin jumping up right beside her.

"Awesome! That's the Korra I know and love! Never letting _anything_ keep you down," Bolin exclaimed, as he raised his hands to give Korra a high-ten.

Korra grinned brightly, as she slapped her palms back against Bolin's.

"That's right, Bolin. I'm not going to let Asami Sato 'be the one that got away'. By the end of the day, I'll be her's and she'll be mine."

* * *

Please review~ They're like brownies for my plot bunnies ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** - Thank you everyone who took the time to feed my plot bunnies last chapter~ Also thanks to those who read, faved, or alerted this story. It's very much appreciated ^.^

* * *

"Hey, Asami! I'm back!" Korra called out as she let herself into the flower shop, using the set of keys Asami had given her ages ago, so she could come visit Asami in her upstairs home whenever she wanted. Korra had waited until the end of the work day when it was after hours for the store, so that she wouldn't have any customers interrupting her 'Asami time'.

"Listen Asami, there's something that I want to...tell...you..." Korra trailed off as her blue eyes widened in shock, and her breathing grew ragged.

Mako was there in the store _again_, and this time he was kneeling before Asami with her hand held lightly in his, as he mouthed the words, "marry me."

Asami had been looking down at Mako with mild amusement, when she heard Korra enter the store. Her lime-green eyes flashed up in shock, and took in the heartbroken expression on Korra's face. Asami opened her mouth to say something to her stricken friend, when Mako surged to his feet and covered Asami's lips with his own.

Something inside Korra shattered into a thousand jagged pieces, and she turned on her heel to run back out of the store.

Korra heard Asami calling out desperately for her to stop, but Korra didn't stop. She ran with _everything_ within her to get as far away from the heart-wrenching scene as she possibly could.

Back in the store Asami slapped Mako _hard_ across his face, then ran out of the store to try to catch up with Korra. But by the time she reached the street her best friend was no where to be seen, and Asami's heart broke as she worried what Korra must be thinking now.

For the next few days Asami tried _desperately_ to talk to Korra. She called and left numerous voice messages and texts on Korra's phone, but her hurt friend never responded to any of them. Asami had even tried visiting Korra at Tenzin's home, but Pema had met her at the front door with a sad, regretful smile and told her that Korra didn't want to speak with her. Asami had left with her heart aching and crying out for the best friend she was now terrified she'd lost.

Asami had even in desperation called Bolin and asked him to intervene on her behalf, to try to get Korra to agree to talk with her. At first Bolin had been a bit resistant to helping, as he wondered what Asami could _possibly_ have done to hurt his best friend so badly. Korra had refused to tell him what had happened between her and Asami, after she'd left his side by the lake full of positive assurance that Asami would return her feelings.

So, Bolin was left to assume that Korra had confessed, and Asami had shot her down. So, he wasn't feeling too charitable in helping Asami talk further with his hurting friend. But Asami was _persistent_ in her desire to talk with Korra, and Asami _was_ also his friend, so eventually he agreed to talk to Korra on Asami's behalf.

It didn't work out too well.

Korra _still_ refused to speak to Bolin about what happened, and she was even more firm about not speaking to Asami than ever before. Bolin began to seriously worry that Asami was now Korra's _ex-friend_, and **that** would be an absolute disaster to him. Those two _needed_ each other. They were the two sides to the same whole. Asami complimented Korra's more wild, outgoing side with her quieter, yet still-strong and determined nature. Korra added the light and spice to Asami's world that allowed the graceful young woman to open up, and live more freely than she would have on her own.

They were _meant_ to be together, and Bolin would be _damned_ if he allowed their friendship to fall apart, without doing everything in his power to help save it.

That's why on the day that Mako was supposed to take Asami as his date to his friend's wedding, Bolin was banging on Korra's bedroom door demanding that she open up _right now_ and talk with him.

Finally after almost ten minutes of persistent knocking, which Tenzin and Pema heartily allowed as they also wanted Korra to open up and let someone in, Korra finally swung the door open and glared at Bolin.

"Bolin, I love you man, really I do. But would you please just go away. I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't even want to _think_ about it, so if you'll please just leave me alone so I can go back to picking up the pieces of my broken heart."

Bolin felt his own heart break as he took in the state of his best friend. Korra's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, her nose looked stuffed up, and her general appearance was of someone who'd had their heart shredded, with no one able to put it back together.

Bolin found himself wishing desperately that Korra would allow _someone_ to help put her heart back together...someone preferably named Asami...

Then almost as if his thoughts had somehow summoned her, Asami's shocked and dismayed voice spoke up directly behind him.

"Oh my god Korra, you look...Korra can we _please_ talk? I can't take your avoiding me any longer. It feels like my heart is splitting in two every minute," Asami's said in a tear-filled voice, as Bolin turned to see the dark-haired girl standing behind him, not looking much better than Korra. Asami's beautiful green eyes were tinged with red, and she wore an expression of one who'd had their best friend taken away...which in this case Bolin reasoned, was almost painfully close to the truth.

Korra blanched in shock when she saw Asami, and quickly tried to slam her bedroom door shut. Bolin saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and quickly shoved his foot into the path of the closing door to stop it. When the door smashed up against his toes, effectively stopping it in its tracks, Bolin leaned his arm against the door, and wheezed out for both Korra and Asami to hear, "one day you are _both_ going to pay me back **big** time for going through all this for you."

Korra let out a deep sigh of resignation as she reopened the door to free Bolin's now terribly-aching foot, from the pressure of the door. She then finally allowed her eyes to meet those of the girl she'd loved for half her life, and who she'd been avoiding for the last few days of that very life.

"Fine Asami, you can come in to talk. We might as well have this conversation now, and get it over with. Bolin, sorry about your foot. Go see Pema. I'm sure she'll have something for it to sooth the pain," Korra said in a flat, monotone voice that quite frankly scared Bolin to hear. It meant that his friend was quickly hardening her heart, and for someone like Korra who lived life with her heart on her sleeve, things with her were even worse than he'd thought.

Bolin hopped out of the way of the doorway, and gave Asami a slight frown as he mouthed the words, "don't hurt her more," as Asami walked by him to enter Korra's room. Asami gave a weak smile then reached out to take and gently squeeze his hand, as she whispered back, "I _promise_ I won't."

Bolin nodded slightly then hobbled his way down the hallway, only making it halfway before he was ambushed by Tenzin's children, who carried him down to the floor in a giggling doggie-pile.

Asami slowly entered Korra's room, then quietly closed the door behind her, and leaned against it.

The quiet that stretched between the two old friends was painful for Asami to endure. It wasn't comfortable and peaceful like she was used to with Korra. This quiet was rife with tension; like a thread being pulled too taut that could _snap_ any second.

And Korra decided to snap it.

"Why are you here, Asami? I thought you were going to be Mako's wif...Mako's _date_ for the wedding today," Korra asked, as she tried to swallow the bitterness and hurt that lodged in her throat. She stood with her back towards Asami, and her fingers clutching tightly to the edge of her bedside table. Was it really only a few days ago that she'd shared warm cookies, and cold milk with Asami? It felt like a lifetime of hurt feelings and angry emotions had passed between now and then, and Korra just wanted this current conversation done and over with.

"Korra..." Asami started, then stopped as she tried to swallow passed the sudden lump in her throat. She wet her dry lips with her tongue, and tried again.

"Korra, I...I didn't...I _couldn't_ go to that wedding with Mako. Not when...not when things were so...so...like _this_ between us," Asami swept her arm wide, to indicate the wide chasm of hurt that now lay between them.

Korra remained silent, and continued to stand with her back towards Asami.

Asami let out a frustrated half-growl as she pushed herself off from the door, and stalked over to Korra.

"Dammit Korra, what do you want from me! What do I have to do to make you talk to me! To even just _look_ at me!" Asami cried out in hurt anger as she placed her hand on Korra's shoulder in agitation, and was surprised by Korra spinning around quickly on her heel to face her. Korra's eyes were burning brightly with emotions Asami had only imagined she'd ever seen once or twice before, and they caused the breath in her body to shutter as Korra looked back angrily at her.

"You want to know what I want, Asami! You _really_ want to know what I want? I want to know _why_ Mako was down on his knees pro...pro..._proposing_ to you! I want to know why you let him _kiss_ you! I want to know what the hell all that meant, Asami! And I want to know why _Mako_ gets to kiss you...and...and I _don't_!" Korra cried out tearfully, without full conscious thought of what she'd just said.

The absolutely _stunned_ expression on Asami's face, caused Korra to quickly rewind in her mind what she'd just said, and her face immediately lost colour. She began grappling blindly for the edge of her bedside table to catch her sudden shaky balance, as she tried _desperately_ to think of a way explain away her unintended confession.

Asami stood with her mouth opened in shock, as her mind grappled with this sudden, unexpected confession thrown so forcefully into her face. Then she snapped her mouth shut, and her verdant-green eyes flashed with sudden, fierce determination.

Korra didn't even have a second further to think, or a moment more to realize what was happening, before Asami surged forward and captured her lips with her own.

Asami kissed Korra with near-desperate abandon. She cupped Korra's face in her hands and licked, nibbled, sucked, and wholly devoured Korra's mouth with her own. Korra stood stock-still with shock for the first second of their kiss, before she returned Asami's kiss with a ferocity she didn't even know she possessed. She entwined her fingers through Asami's silky, dark strands and let out a low moan as she pressed Asami's face closer to hers.

It was the sound of that low moan; so primal a sound never heard or _made_ between them before, that finally broke the two heavily-breathing women apart.

Korra still had her hands threaded through Asami's dark locks and the slightly-swollen, pouty quality of Asami's lips made Korra want to lean forward, and gently nip at that delicious mouth again. But instead she waited to see what Asami would do, now that they'd shared this intense moment together.

Asami's eyes trailed a semi-constant path between Korra's ocean-blue eyes down to her lips and back up again, as she tried to make her Korra-saturated mind work for her. She licked her lips, and had to bite back the small whimper that wanted to escape, when she could still _taste_ Korra on her lips and tongue. Then finally the words that would forever change their relationship, came spilling from her lips.

"I _never_ wanted Mako to kiss me, Korra. It's always been you. I've always wanted to feel your lips against mine, your breath mingling with my own, my heart pounding against yours. Don't you know...and haven't you realized by now...that it's always...been _you_."

* * *

Please review ^.^


End file.
